digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Floramon
Floramon is a Vegetation Digimon. Although it has digivolved like a reptile, just like Palmon, it is categorized as an unusual Digimon of the Plant type. Its whole face has the appearance of a flower, and the petal-styled shell usually protects its head like a helmet. When intruders are not around or when it's in a good mood, the petals on its head and both of its arms open up wide. It sees Palmon as its rival, and has a very prideful personality. Attacks *'Rain of Pollen' (Allergy Shower): Generates allergy-inducing pollen from the flowers on both of its arms, which causes anyone who suffers from it, even larger Digimon, to be unable to keep hold of their presence of mind, and completely lose their fighting spirit. *'Stamen Rope' (Sweet Scent) *'Poison Ivy': Entangles the opponent in ivy laced with a powerful toxin, completely paralyzing them. Design Etymologies ;Floramon (フローラモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used in the franchise. * . Fiction Digimon Adventure Floramon is one of 's playmates, commonly found hanging around with Deramon, another of Puppetmon's henchmen. Like the other henchmen, she is unhappy about working for Puppetmon and agrees to help the DigiDestined get inside Puppetmon's mansion. With Deramon, she then helps them stall Puppetmon by firing his own cannon at him. When Puppetmon threatens them, Floramon and Deramon flee. Digimon Adventure 02 During the Digimon Emperor's reign of terror, a group of Floramon are living in the territory of . But they, along with the Mushroomon, are among the Digimon that fall under the control of the Digimon Emperor, and attack the DigiDestined when they show up there. The DigiDestined manage to escape and later destroy the Control Spire. Later, some Floramon are among the prisoners Cody Hida breaks out of the Emperor's base when is completed. Digimon Adventure tri. A Floramon is listed on Maki Himekawa's computer as one of the Digimon that was reborn as a result of the reboot. . Digimon Tamers A Floramon is one of 's victims frozen in his collection. Digimon Frontier Several Floramon inhabit the village near KaratsukiNumemon Mountain. Others are visiting the Autumn Leaf Fair during the 's initial visit, and are there again when the DigiDestined return. . Some Floramon are also members of 's fan club. Digimon Data Squad After Hiroshi Yushima and Kamemon escape from Merukimon's lair, they come across a Floramon village. Digimon Fusion After the Digital World is reformatted by Lord Bagra, Floramon inhabit Honey Land, where they are constantly drained of their energy by the . Digimon World 2 Floramon can digivolve into Kiwimon, Kokatorimon, or Akatorimon depending on its DP. Floramon appears in BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Core Tower and Tournament 2 along with Doug Duem. Digimon World 3 Floramon appears in Suzaku City. Digimon World DS Floramon can digivolve into Vegiemon depending on its stats. Floramon can be found in Steamy Jungle. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Floramon is #063 and is an HP-type Insect/Plant species Digimon with a resistance to the Thunder element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 103 HP, 132 MP, 64 Attack, 50 Defense, 73 Spirit, 67 Speed, and 24 Aptitude. It possesses the Antidote 1 and Lucky Medal 1 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Floramon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve to Veggiemon. In order to Digivolve or degenerate to Floramon, your Digimon must be at least LV12 with 100 insect/plant experience. Floramon DNA-digivolves to Chuchidarumon with Mushroomon, or to Sunflowmon with Monodramon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Floramon is #052, and is a Rookie-level, Balance-class, Plant-species Digimon with a resistance to the Water element and a weakness to the Fire element. It possesses the Paralysis Protection and Escaping Feet traits. It dwells in the Chip Forest. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Woodmon. Floramon digivolves from Tanemon and can digivolve into Woodmon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Floramon, your Digimon must be at least level 11. Floramon can be hatched from the Green Egg. Digimon Story: Super Xros Wars Blue and Red Floramon can DigiFuse to Kabukimon with Gatomon and Ninjamon. Digimon Battle Floramon is a currently unobtainable Digimon with the stat build of 3 STR, 2 DEX, 2 CON, 3 INT. It is found in the Forest of Learning as an enemy Digimon that drops the unique item Floramon's Flower Paddle. Digimon Heroes! Floramon can digivolve to Sunflowmon. Digimon Soul Chaser Floramon digivolves from Tanemon and Yuramon and can digivolve to Kiwimon and Woodmon. Digimon Survive Notes and references